


a sweet type of pain

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matteo is scared of needles, Nose Piercings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: He lets go of David’s hand to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans.“It’s gonna be fine,” David reassures him, Matteo nods his head but it’s obvious his nerves are getting the best of him.“Is it gonna hurt?” Matteo asksor David finally convinces Matteo to get his nose pierced





	a sweet type of pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this was based off a post on tumblr by @davenzi !! 
> 
> My tumblr is @dykeleonierichter if you wanna yell at me over this!!  
> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

“Are you nervous?” David asks with a slight laugh in his voice. Matteo takes his eyes off the front door to the tattoo and piercing shop. A few buff, heavily tattoo men walk past them and into the shop, Matteo stares at them through the glass for a second before David caps him over the back of the head. 

 

“Don’t stare,” he half hisses and half laughs when Matteo turns to look at him with wide eyes. 

 

“To answer your question before you gave me a concussion, yes I’m pretty nervous. I’m about to have a hole punch through my nose and i’m gonna bleed out the hole. It’s probably gonna get infected and i’m going to go blind, oh shit i’m gonna go blind,” Matteo rambles half expecting David to cap him on the back of the head again. 

 

“You’re such an ass,” he says when David just laughs at his mini-meltdown. Matteo shakes his head but smiles at the sound of his boyfriend's laughter even if it is directed at him. 

 

“Baby, you’re gonna be fine. I know how to look after nose piercings cause ya know, I have one,” David says while pointing at his septum ring, “so, I can help you take care of it.”

 

“Just promise you’ll hold my hand?” Matteo asks as he ducks his head. David steps toward him, softly grabs his chin and tilts his head up, he places a soft kiss to the side of Matteo’s lips. 

 

“I promise,” he says as he steps back just enough for Matteo to be at arm's length 

 

David motions for Matteo to go first and he does a little curtsy, an inside joke that makes them look a little weird. David follows Matteo into the shop, they stop at the front desk, Matteo looks at David and smiles.

 

David reaches for Matteo’s hand and threads their fingers together when the sound of a tattoo gun fills the air, Matteo turns to him and gives him a thankful smile. A girl comes out from the backroom where the sound of the tattoo gun is coming from, she smiles and greets them. 

 

“What can I do for you boys today?” she asks kindly. David stares at her bare arms, the black and coloured tattoo’s standing out against her dark skin, a beautifully coloured spider crawls up her left arm and a butterfly unfurled its wings just above it. 

 

“I wanna get my nose pierced,” Matteo says trying to not stumble over his words, the lady smiles at him and leads the way through to the backroom, they follow her and walk past the same men from outside. One of the men is straddling the chair with a pained expression while the other man tattoo’s his back. 

 

David squeezes Matteo hand and smiles when the other boy squeezes back. The woman leads them to the back corner of the room and into a little space cornered off from the rest of the room by a room divider, she tells Matteo to take a seat on the old battered desk chair. 

She slips between the room divider and they can hear her sorting through things, the sound of metal clinking making Matteo nearly vibrate out of his seat. He lets go of David’s hand to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

 

“It’s gonna be fine,” David reassures him, Matteo nods his head but it’s obvious his nerves are getting the best of him.  

 

“Is it gonna hurt?” Matteo asks the girl when she comes back into the room, she smiles at him and laughs a little bit when she sees Matteo stare at the clamp, the stud in a clear plastic pocket and the needle in another clear plastic pocket. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll hurt a little bit and your eyes will water,” she says as she pulls over a metal tray. 

 

“Left or right side?” she asks. 

 

“Left side,” Matteo says, she nods her head and smiles at him.

 

“Am I going to be in your way if I hold his hand?” David asks her. 

 

“No, just go on his right side,” she says. David nods his head and walks behind Matteo and stands to his right side with his hip pressed against Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo grabs his hand tightly and David’s heart hurts when he can feel the boy shaking. 

 

“Can I get you to sit up straight with your head looking forward?” she asks. 

 

The girl puts on a pair of gloves, rips open an antibacterial wipe and swipes it over his nostril a few times before discarding it in the bin. She grabs a small marker off the tray and places a small dot on the centre of his nostril, she turns back around and grabs the clamps making sure that the dot is centred before grabbed the needle packet and the stud packet. She opens the stud packet and the needle packet. 

 

“Okay so I just want you to take a few deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth,” she said and Matteo breathes deeply a few times, on the last exhale she presses the needle tip to his nose and pushes it through. 

 

Matteo squeezes David hand, groans and screws his eyes shut, the girl pushes the needle all the way through and pulls the needle out of the plastic tube, she cuts the tube and pushes the stud into the end of the tube and pushes the end of the tube until she can pull it out the other side of Matteo’s nostril. Once the stud is in she pushes it to make sure it’s in all the way. 

 

Matteo opens his eyes and turns to look at David with watery eyes. David smiles proudly at him. 

 

“It looks so good baby,” he says, Matteo stands up and smiles at the girl when she hands him a mirror, he smiles at his reflection and tilts his head to see the silver stud, she takes them back to the front of the store and they pay. 

 

“Thank you for convincing me to get it done,” Matteo says to his boyfriend as they exit the store. 

 

“I think it was a great idea because you look hot as fuck,” David says and Matteo blushes bright red. 

 

“Don’t do that,” David says loudly as he slaps Matteo's hand away from poking at the new piercing. 

 

Matteo rolls his eyes and grabs Davids hand as they start their walk back to the flatshare. 

  
  
  



End file.
